The present disclosure relates generally to energy harvesting devices and methods to operate downhole energy harvesting devices.
Downhole sensors and instruments used in logging while drilling (LWD) and measurement while drilling (MWD) systems are often powered by power supplies, such as lithium batteries. However, power supplies store a finite amount of charges and are periodically replaced or recharged. Given that the batteries are located proximate to the sensors and instruments, which are often several thousand feet downhole, the process to replace or recharge batteries is time consuming and tedious.
Further, downhole environments in which power supplies operate are often unstable. As such, power supplies are often subject to heat, pressure, dampness, friction, as well as other adverse conditions that negatively impact the efficiency and operability of the power supplies.
The illustrated figures are only exemplary and are not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.